the stone of judgment
by strife4
Summary: how the fight between wolverine and sabertooth really started.


Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Riona are all trademarks of Stan Lee and Marvel Comics and I am in no way affiliated with either of them. I know that I am probably going to get a few responses that are from die-hard X-men fans who think I have done a great injustice to the characters I have chosen and particularly Wolverine and Sabertooth but this is just my theory as to why they are such hated rivals and to the best of my knowledge it has yet to fully be explained why that is, so without any further hesitation I give you my story.  
  
The Stone of Judgement  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He sat alone watching numerous monitors of the grounds, each showing a different view of the trees and walls; no shadow was left unviewed. His eyes scanned each screen, looking for the slightest hint that anything was wrong. Suddenly red lights flashed on and off, flooding the room in light, an alarm rang on and on in a constant drone. A computer screen flashed on showing an over-head view of the grounds with a red blip blinking on and off. He ran out into the hall and through the front door. Taking one last look around he bolted across the lawn, clearing as much ground as possible. He reached the spot of the disturbance but saw no one, but he didn't need to see someone to find them but before he could react he heard a voice he loathed  
  
"Just the runt I've been looking for." Wolverine whirled around to see not five feet from him his worst enemy, Sabertooth.  
  
"Well runt, what cha waiten for? I'm right here." Wolverine just stood there, his hands by his sides  
  
"Are you here to fight or just bore me to death?" With a snarl and a yell or rage Sabertooth charged at Wolverine. In that same instant Wolverine unsheathed his 'claws' and barrel rolled under the flying Sabertooth and sprang back to his feet. Sabertooth crashed to the ground but didn't stay there for long, no sooner did his feet touch the ground then he ran at Wolverine who grabbed him by his collar to throw him only to be hoisted over Sabertooth's head and slammed to the ground. Wolverine jumped to his feet and slashed his blades at Sabertooth's throat at the same time that Sabertooth tried to sink his talons into Wolverine's chest. Just as they were about to connect they were frozen in mid-move, their bodies highlighted in a strange red glow. A voice boomed in their heads  
  
"Your battle will stop now. The world is filled with enough pain and violence without this." The red glow faded and they looked over to see a woman with flowing blond hair, striking purple eyes wearing a flowing robe as white as snow.  
  
"The time has come to end this feud, I give you each 1 hour to find one you trust, then you will both be judged." With a wave of her hand Sabertooth disappeared. Wolverine didn't move.  
  
"What's all this about lady?"  
  
"This is about the end of a battle that has gone on for too long, remember 1 hour." With that she faded away. Wolverine walked back inside and went to the security room; he played the tape of what happened over and over. Everything was there, his battle with Sabertooth, their unexpected visitor and her disappearance. He walked out into the hall, up the stairs and knocked on a door. After a few moments there was a noise like someone moving out of bed and the door opened to show Rogue standing there wearing a silk nightgown with no sleeves that left nothing to the imagination. Wolverine shook his head and walked in.  
  
"What do you want suga?" Rogue asked with her hands on her hips. Wolverine related the whole story to her and explained why he was there. After a few moments Rogue turned around and grabbed a bracelet from her nightstand  
  
"Give me a few minutes to get changed." With that Wolverine walked out into the hall and waited. Rogue stepped out wearing a skintight green and yellow jumpsuit with a brown leather jacket and a bracelet with a red button on it.  
  
"Well shall we go?" Wolverine shook his head and together they walked back outside. No sooner did they get through the door then a bright flash of blue light before their eyes to reveal the mysterious woman.  
  
"The choice has been made." She waved her hand and everything went dark, when they could see again they were in a cave with a giant crystal.  
  
"So what's the big idea, why are we here?" Wolverine said. The woman just looked at him  
  
"You will see in just a moment" was all she said. After a few minutes there was another bright flash of light and Sabertooth was standing there with a crow on his shoulder.  
  
"So looks like the only friend Sabertooth can find is a little black bird." Wolverine said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Guess again runt" was all Sabertooth said as the crow flew off his shoulder and landed on a rock only to transform into Mystique. She looked past Wolverine over to Rogue  
  
"Well Rogue, it's been awhile. Normally we would fight or something like that but we are here for another reason right now." Rogue just stood there, her face as black as a mask.  
  
"As I said before, you have been brought here to end a feud. For years you have been watched to see if it was possible for you to get along or resolve your conflicts by yourselves but it is obvious that that will never happen so you have been brought here. My name is Riona and one way or the other this fight will end." She said as she walked up to the crystal.  
  
"Your friends have been brought here as observers, with the help of this crystal they will see what you have hid from so many, they will see this fight from the beginning. We will start with you Logan, start from the beginning"  
  
"And then what?" Wolverine asked  
  
Riona looked at him with a look like the answer was obvious "Simple, Sabertooth will go next then the Stone of Judgement" She pointed to the crystal behind her "will decide your fate. Failure to co-operate will result in your immediate death. If you wish to live for now you have one choice to make and you will start now."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Alright, I have seen many things during my life. It all started in the year 963 AD, I was born Logan Macdonald. My childhood was ordinary as Celtic life went; it wasn't until I turned 20 that my life turned upside down. I was on a hunt for deer with a childhood friend when a black bear appeared out of no where and attacked me. It struck me in the face and it would have killed me except for the fact that my friend hit the bear in the chest with an arrow, he checked me out to see if I was alright but suddenly stared at me with a look of shock on his face and ran back to the village screaming demon. I was confused and crawled over to a near by stream to see what damage was done to make my friend run in fear, upon looking in the water I was shocked beyond belief. Thinking that my face must be a mess I was surprised to discover that it was unharmed, not so much as a scratch on it. I walked back home to find everyone gathered in the Village Square, they were discussing what to do about me. My family finally convinced everyone that it was just his imagination, that the bear had only clipped my head and everyone bought it or so they said. For the rest of my years there I was treated as an outcast and that's the way I liked it. I used my time alone honing my skills as a tracker, a hunter, and a warrior. Then one day it happened, the horns of battle were sounded, we were under attack. I ran through the woods, towards the sounds of battle, my sword drawn and ready to taste blood. I entered the battle and the fields ran red, but no sooner did I start then I was finished. I was fighting a Viking wielding a short sword and a war club, we fought fiercely but in the end I just wasn't good enough. He cracked me over the head with his club and that was it for me. I woke up hours later surrounded by dead bodies, I crawled out of the pile and ran back to the village only to find it a burning pile of rubble, I ran to where my house used to stand and found my family slaughtered. On that day I swore I would make them pay for what they did, I hunted the tribe that was responsible for weeks, tracking their every move until one night when they were all asleep and then I attacked. I killed most of them before they even woke up; the rest ran like scared dogs except for one, the one who had knocked me out in the first place. Once again we fought, but I got the better of him on this occasion, I threw him to the ground but when I went to find my sword which I had lost or a dagger he escaped into the night. I hunted him for years, and during that time we fought many times but there was never a clear winner and one of us would always escape until I lost him in Canada and that is where I stayed for a number of years until Charles Xavier found me. During my time with the X-men I've seen and fought the Viking hundreds of times but as always neither of us has won and that has brought me here to see that my family is avenged." At last Logan finished and sat down; Rogue walked up to him and put her arm on his shoulder. Wolverine looked up and smiled a bit then shook his head only to see a smirk on Sabertooth's face but before he could do or say anything Riona intervened  
  
"Sabertooth, it's your turn and I warn you do not try and deceive the stone or you will pay with your life."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ok, I was born Erik Creed to the king of my tribe. My father was a great man who was as strong as an ox but was fair and just as well. From the moment I was born my father knew that there was something great about me and he was right, at 17 I killed my first wolf with my bear hands, my father called me Sabertooth because when I was 6 I bit my nurses finger off and the cut was straight like it had been cut off by a saber. Now Viking law stated that anyone could challenge for leadership but everyone who tried to take the title away from my father ended up on their back. The only one who could have stood a chance at beating my father was me but I didn't want to lead anyone, I wanted to be on my own and that's what I did. I was the tribe's chief hunter and although people feared my skills and strength they wouldn't dare try and attack me for fear that my father would destroy them. Because of my strength and self-healing powers they called me a demon but my father considered me a gift from Odin, then one day my life changed forever. At the age of 20 a hunting party returned with a Celt prisoner, my father decided to release him because there was no reason for a prisoner when there was no war so he was set free but as he was leaving he threw a dagger into my father's throat and ran. My father died on the ground like an animal all because he showed mercy to an enemy. I swore that I would do everything in my power to let my father's soul go to Valhalla and his path would be paved in Celtic blood. I took my father's war club and led the men of my tribe into battle, I killed every Celt that crossed my path until I found a village that's inhabitants wore the same clothes as the man that killed my father. We surprised them but it was short lived, they sounded the horns of battle and the whole village erupted into blood shed. Both sides were evenly matched and then from out of the woods I saw what I thought was a wild animal only to see a broadsword in his left hand. He ripped through anyone who got in his way until it was just us, we circled around each other for a few moments to see what the other could do and then we fought. Sword against sword or club each time it looked like one would win the other fought harder. The battle went like this for a while until I had him where I wanted him, I trapped his sword blade on the hilt of my sword then smacked him across the head and I thought that was it so I turned my attention to other warriors. I killed not only men but women and children as well and I didn't care, I placed all the bodies in a pile and burned the village to the ground and went on my way. About a month later during the night the whole camp was in an uproar, an intruder had entered and was killing my tribesmen. I drew my sword and went to meet this interloper, I saw a Celtic cloak and charged only for him to turn around and there standing in front of me was the Celt whose face I'd bashed in. I was in shock and even more so when I found his sword was as real as he was, after he threw me to the ground he went looking for his sword which he had lost and I ran and for months and years I have seen and fought him until I got to Canada when I lost him in Newfoundland. I fought him again and again but we have settled nothing and now I am here to see the end of Wolverine."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After Sabertooth had finished Riona turned to the crystal and mumbled something, suddenly the crystal began to glow an eerie red and so were Wolverine and Sabertooth.  
  
"The Stone will now decide who will live and who will die, whom ever is no longer glowing will live." Riona said in a calm clear voice. Without warning both Wolverine and Sabertooth dropped to the floor, and Riona stood there with a confused look on her face and turned back to the crystal and mumbled again then turned back to them  
  
"The Stone has decided that it cannot judge either of you, while this has never happened before the Stone has decreed that you must work this out yourself." With that she waved her hand and Sabertooth and Mystique disappeared and so did Rogue and Wolverine. When they entered the X-mansion Wolverine walked Rogue back to her room  
  
"Thanks for listening to my story" Wolverine said at last. Rogue just looked at him  
  
"Well if you really want to thank me you can step in for a few hours" and with that my story is at an end. I would like to thank you for reading my story and would appreciate any feed back good or bad but just know that this is my first story like this so take it easy. 


End file.
